1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shirts and more particularly to means for holding down the point of a shirt collar.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art there exists many means for holding down the collars of shirts. Such means include buttons, which are stitched to the shirt and buttonholes provided in the tip of the shirt collar, and stiff collar stays provided inside of the collar. Such methods while being functional are subject to certain disadvantges. Firstly, the button typically eventually comes off the shirt and will be required to be restiched to the shirt or in some cases will be lost completely. Furthermore, the button is not interchangeable and therefore on dress shirts wherein it is particularly desireable to wear buttons of a particular color or a particular shape to match other jewelry worn, this is a particular disadvantage. As to collar stays provided inside the collar, such collar stays are subject to damage when the shirt is washed and frequently end up bent or broken.
To overcome these problems, external collar stays have been developed. Such replaceable external collar stays while overcoming the previous difficulties, have several difficulties of their own. Such difficulties are that they are typically complex and inconvenient to use.
Accordingly, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a collar stay system which is removable from and replaceable on a shirt collar.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a collar stay system which is simple and easy to use.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a collar stay system in which the buttons may be interchanged.